Dreamland
by Starlite-92
Summary: Natasha finds herself in an anime world, but it certainly not what she expected. She is thrust into a world where after every anime or manga ends the characters are transported into an alternate universe in which they can live out their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm new to fanfiction and this my first story that I've ever put out there for anyone else to see. So no flames please, but constructive critisism would be most appreciated!

This story is based off a dream I had a few years ago and I've been itching to put it into a story, this fic will also have a bunch of crossovers in the near future, you will soon see why.

Anyhoo I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes that will be appearing in this fic. If I did, Itachi wouldn't have died! .

**Dreamland**

**Chapter 1**

She was in not running away, hell she'd be too chicken to do that in the first place. She just needed to calm herself down before going back home.

Seventeen year old Natasha Vasquez scowled as she drove the white pickup truck around the small town that she had spent the last 9 years of her life in. She would've just taken a walk, but the current weather conditions prevented that. It was mid-September, the sun would blare down onto the earth with a scorching heat and the territory came with enough humidity to make a perfectly styled haircut to frizz up in a puff ball. And Natasha had no desire to burn her pale skin, not to common in the area where she lived. Only 30 miles from the Mexican border, the area was populated with many Spanish speaking residents and thus granted them the luxury of being able to be in the sun for mass amounts of time. She had moved to this small town from the bustling city of San Diego, California. Her inner city-girl screamed in protest when she had laid her eyes on the flat terrain of the border town. She missed the busy streets and the loud noises of the city. Not to insult anyone but she didn't like it here, everything had seemed to spiral downhill from the first moment she moved here.

Within the first two months of her arrival, her grandmother died. Natasha was close to her, and to not only have her home ripped away but to have her grandma taken away too? But don't be fooled, she did try to like her new residence. But getting bullied almost every day did not help in her new school. She could've tried to fit in, but she wasn't going to pretend to be something she wasn't. She never had the desire to be popular or anything, she simply wanted to be herself.

Natasha did make friends eventually, but not without conflict. She had lost many friends along the way but in her senior year of high school she had become comfortable with her circle of friends that she had come to love these past four years.

Stephanie was the first one she met out of their little group. The second day of school in first period English class, Natasha had dropped her little drawing that she was making of Itachi and Sasuke and Stephanie caught a glimpse at it. She liked to draw too, and from that moment their chatter was all that could be heard in the classroom. Stephanie was a joker, but in a cruel almost sadistic way. She enjoyed poking fun at everyone but her comments were always accompanied by her snickering and a somewhat evil comment. She was also rather graceful in everything that she did, even her features were elegant. Her heart shaped face and hazel eyes and her straight brown hair hanging just below her shoulders in layers.

However much to everyone's disgruntlement, Stephanie had a boyfriend. Now most friends would be supportive but this was a different case. Her boyfriend was, to put it simply, an asshole. Selfish and rude to everyone and when he and Stephanie fought he was so cruel in his words. None of them could understand, but it was her choice in the end. As a result she had lunch with them twice a week.

Kat was the tomboy with her short dark brown hair and baggy clothes. She enjoyed anything athletic and was a huge gamer girl. She always had a goofy grin plastered on her face and candy in her hand. She was an artist as well; she did everything from drawing to painting to sculpting. She even made t-shirts and little charms that she sold at anime conventions with her brother and sister and they were always successful. Kat was always known to also being an awesome cook; she could make anything it seemed. She always treated her friends to her baking and her mad cooking skills! She was very affectionate to her friends, showering them with glomps upon glomps when greeting them in her hyper manner. She always knew how to lighten up the mood if it was gloomy.

Risa was the crazy one to say the least. She was petite in every way, it was in an almost pixie like way. She always seemed to flutter about in every which way. She was a cheerful soul, with glitter brown eyes and cropped short dark brown hair that she planned to dye blue as soon as they graduated. She was a huge Lolita fashionista, taking every opportunity to dress in the style whenever possible. Her eccentric style made her stand out and that was one of the things that Natasha loved about Risa.

Klaudia was best friends with Risa since seventh grade so they were always a sort of package deal. Klaudia was very expressful of herself, in both her personality and her art. She always carried her black sketchbook and would sometimes pull it out to draw something. And if she was feeling something you always knew what it was. She had short curly hair and large brown eyes that are always in wonder with the world. She never got bored of anything; she always found something interesting about everything.

Qian-qian was quiet and shy. She had moved to America only 2 years ago from China. As a result she was held back because of her English but she adjusted rather well. As the oldest of the group she was the straight man, trying to keep the others in line, especially Risa and Klaudia who got into habits of trouble time and time again. She was really sweet and gentle, and probably the most innocent one out of all of them despite her age and because of this the rest of them tried to preserve that as much as possible. She was very pretty of course with her yellowish skin tone, almond shaped eyes, and straight black hair.

These five had stuck with her all four years of high school, their little group had started out rather different, and as such they have lost some people along the way. But these five had never betrayed her in anyway. She loved them all dearly and would miss them should she go to college out of their town.

However nothing could calm her down from her fury at the moment. The day had started out normal enough but she knew something was wrong when her mother had called her sternly into the kitchen. She had checked her grades online, and had demanded an explanation to Natasha's 64 in Biology. It was due to low quiz grades, but those weren't available to retake. And she had a test coming up that she had been preparing for but her mother wouldn't hear of it. Instead of retaliating back like she always did, Natasha simply went out for a drive in their gas sucking monster of a truck.

Taking a left turn at a light, Natasha did a double take. Outside the window she saw a forest…

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself as she pulled into the small clearing.

There are no forests here, so why and how did this appear? Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Natasha hopped out of the truck, not before grabbing her purse and locking the vehicle behind her.

There was a faint path that led into the forest, and Natasha looked around, wondering why nobody else was marveling at the strange anomaly. Shrugging to herself she stepped cautiously into the forest.

She wasn't a nature person, not that she disliked in anyway. But the mosquitoes in the area made nature difficult to enjoy. Also she wasn't really athletic in the least, no she was blessed with clumsiness and tendencies to trip over her own feet. Thankfully this wasn't the case, at least not yet.

She soon reached the end of the trail and in front of her was a small clearing, a meadow of sorts. But the strange thing was that there was a running fountain in the middle. Strange… She stepped closer, surveying her surroundings as she did so. Did someone live there? It didn't seem like there was, just the chirping of some birds. Listening to the soft trickling of the water, Natasha sat down on the edge of the fountain enjoying the calm feeling taking over. After what seemed like thirty minutes, Natasha decided that it was time to take her leave, not before making a wish of course.

She smiled lightly to herself as she dug into her wallet for a penny. Finding one she clasped it in her hand and whispered her wish and threw it back without looking. Hearing the plop sound she made her way off the side of the fountain to travel back to her truck. However somehow she managed to lose her footing on a few pebbles and lost her balance. Instead of regaining her balance, she fell backward into the fountain.

She shut her eyes anticipating the impact with the cold water, but felt nothing but air this time, along with the feeling of her stomach wrenching upwards as if she was riding a rollercoaster. She cracked one eye open but soon both were widened in fear; she was free falling through what seemed to a tunnel. She screeched and seemed to see her life flash before her eyes. She didn't want to die here; she hadn't even gotten to college yet! Hell she was still a virgin!

She caught sight of a light from beneath her and was getting steadily larger as she fell closer to it. She shut her eyes again and prayed to dear god to let her survive, there were still many things she wanted to do with her life.

Suddenly she made contact with ice cold water biting through her skin.

Screaming again as she made contact with the water, she squinted her eyes open again and her mouth gaped open with shock.

She seemed to be in the middle of a sort of shopping plaza, with cobblestone streets and countless shops here and there. She certainly wasn't in Texas anymore. Her green eyes scanned the area to and fro, very confused and dazed at her surroundings. However she wasn't prepared for the next shock.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" a startled voice cried in concern.

Natasha turned in the direction of the voice and nearly choked. _I must've hit my head or something. _In front of her was Tohru Honda from the manga Fruits Basket along with Kyo Sohma in tow. Although they seemed older than the time when they were last seen in the final chapter of Fruits Basket.

Natasha was at loss for words, her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"Hey, you alive?" Kyo's sharp comment snapped her out of her trance.

Natasha looked sheepishly to the ground and attempted to get out of the fountain, but not before tripping again and nearly falling.

"Oh, be careful! Don't push yourself!" Tohru fretted over her like a worried mother hen even though they had scarcely met.

Natasha eyed the brown haired girl, "T-Thank you." She was still in shock that she was talking to the character that she cosplayed as in her sophomore year.

"You're welcome, I'm Tohru Honda!" She smiled cheerfully and she motioned to Kyo, "This is Kyo Sohma."

Natasha blinked spasmodically for a minute before answering, "I'm Natasha…"

She figured it would be unwise to use her real last name, "Bastidas… It's nice to meet you." She added the last part with a nervous smile.

"You must be freezing! Come on, we'll get you dried off."

"Um-!" Natasha wondered if she sounded like an idiot, "Where am I?"

Tohru blinked at her for a moment then her eyes snapped up as if she realized something, "Oh! Of course you wouldn't know! This is where all us manga and anime characters go to after a season or series ends."

And then Natasha fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, Naruto, or any of the anime mentioned here.

**Chapter 2**

"Kyo probably frightened her with that scary face of his!"

"Shut up. I did no such thing."

The voices awoke Natasha from her blackened state, a slight headache protruding through her skull in a rhythmic pattern. A light groan escaped her lips as she rubbed her eyes soothingly to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Ah! She's awake!" Tohru's relieved voice rang slightly in Natasha's ears.

She sat up rather clumsily on the couch she was lying on and took in her surroundings. The house she was in certainly wasn't Shigure's house. It was small, but it had a very cozy feeling to it. There was a small table next to the door that had pictures of Tohru and Kyo along with some of the other Jinuunishi. _This is probably Tohru and Kyo's house…_

"How do you feel?" Tohru asked.

"Um… Fine, I guess… I just got a little shocked that's all…"

"Don't worry about it! Everyone gets a little bit freaked out when they first get here!" A cheerful energetic voice cut in.

The source came from a blonde that was almost Kyo's height but had a huge grin stretched across his features. "Hi! I'm Momiji!"

A light blush spread on Natasha cheeks. _Wow, he's a lot cuter in person. _She responded with a greeting to the blonde.

"Um, before I blacked out. You said that we were…" Her words trailed off as she turned to Tohru, confusion displaying on her face.

"Ah, yes. Kyo-kun could you please explain it to her? I'll get some tea ready." With that Tohru pattered away into the kitchen.

Kyo sighed lightly, "Basically, this place was created for us, by whom, I have no idea. But it's pretty self explanatory. New people like you go and get registered at the Town Hall and what not. You'll get it eventually."

"We are all scattered around, but most of us tend to stay together. But we do have Usagi and them from Sailor Moon living across the street from the Sohma Estate! That's pretty cool!" Momiji added with enthusiasm.

"It's not that big of a deal." Kyo answered in a dull voice.

"Oh come on Kyo! They're a classic!"

Natasha smiled lightly, Sailor Moon was her first anime when she was five years old. "Oh, what if the anime is still going on? Do some characters still live here too?"

"It depends. If there's a crap load of different seasons or arcs then yeah." Kyo answered this as he automatically went to Tohru to help her with the tea.

"Like Naruto. That series has been going on forever! I heard they're on their 500th chapter in the manga!" Momiji emphasized 500 with holding out his hand with all his fingers stretching out.

"Kind of annoying if you ask me," Kyo muttered.

"Well no one did ask you Kyo!"

"Hey, watch it you little punk." Kyo responded with letting his fist plop down on Momiji's head with a thunk.

As they kept bickering Tohru offered Natasha some warm tea that smelled wonderful to her. Taking the tea with thanks she added some sugar from the tray that Tohru let on the coffee table, a thought struck her.

_If the characters from Naruto are here, I wonder if that means…_

"What about the characters who died in the series? "

Tohru smiled thoughtfully, "They end up here too. My mom and dad…"

She trailed off in nostalgia. She couldn't contain her happiness when she discovered that her Mother and Father were alive. Tears of happiness spilled as she clung on to her deceased parents as if her life depended on it.

Natasha figured what Tohru was thinking and a smile graced her lips. She was happy that Tohru was able to see and spend time with her parents again.

Sipping her tea Natasha wondered something else. How was she going to get home? How long would it take for her parents to realize that she's gone? But she knew that they'd be worried sick… There wasn't anything that she could do about it now, though. For now she'll go along with everything until she can find a way home.

"Oh, what series are you from anyway?" Tohru asked.

"Um…" Natasha stared down at her reflection in the tea cup. Wait… The way she looked was how her own art style was. Cool. Squinting slightly she figured that she could probably pass as a character from Shugo Chara, but that was pushing it. Might as well give it a shot.

"I was from Shugo Chara. I was only an extra on there for a little bit. Nothing special."

She figured that keeping as anonymous as possible was the best course of action she didn't want to be caught up in anything that would screw everything up.

"Oh! That anime's so cute! I wish I had a chara with me." Momiji chimed in, hearing the conversation.

Kyo rolled his eyes as he took a final gulp from the tea.

"I guess I need to go get registered then ne?" Natasha said.

"I'll go with you!" Momiji exclaimed, "I know where it is!"

"Everyone knows where the town hall is…"

Momiji stuck his tongue out at Kyo squinting his eyes at the orange haired teenager.

Tohru smiled fondly at the two then turned her attention to Natasha, "I hope we can be friends."

Natasha grinned at her, "Sure!"

Before leaving the cozy house Tohru was sure to give Natasha a little bag of snacks to take with her and some extra clothes, considering that all that the green eyed girl came with was her purse. After thanking both Kyo and Tohru for their hospitality and help she and Momiji set off to the town hall.

As they walked Momiji gave her a mini tour around, he pointed out the major buildings and and places of interest.

Natasha caught sight of one peculiar building, "What's that one?"

"Oh, that's were our council has their meetings and whatnot. All major events happen there too, they have a patio area large enough to have festivals in!"

"Council?"

"They make up the laws of this place and what not. Astro Boy is the head of all of them, he was one of the first anime characters after all. Queen Serenity is in it too, along with Goku and Spike Spiegel and some other major characters too."

Filing this information in her head she and Momiji headed onward with the blonde cheerfully kept on explaining.

"And there?" Natasha pointed to a more obscure area farther away; it seemed to be a separate city, isolated from the rest of the other buildings. But what set it apart was that it seemed to be covered in shadows, most of the buildings were a black and grey color. It was vaguely familiar.

"We're not supposed to go there… That's the World That Never Was. They brought that place here after the second Kingdom hearts game. It just used to be a prison like thing. But they thought it would be better if the villains, if you wanna call them that, have their own little place away from us."

A slight shiver went up her spine as she recalled some of the villains from some animes. And they were all there?

"Oh, we're here!" Momiji pulled her by the arm into an old but pretty building with a clock tower and clock.

Inside was a bunch of hustle and bustle, people running about to and fro, some she recognized. Momiji pulled her along to a counter that had a registration sign over it. Behind was a clerk that looked like one she saw in Tsubasa RC.

"Hello! May I help you?"

Natasha looked at Momiji with uncertainty.

"She just arrived today, so she needs to be registered."

The clerk smiled politely, "Understood." She did a quick typing on the keyboard, "Name, birthday, and anime series please."

Natasha answered each question and the clerk jotted it all down on the computer, "It seems that we have a slight shortage of apartments due to the influx of new characters coming in, do you mind having a roommate?"

"No, that's fine."

"Aright then, here's your apartment key along with a map of the area and you ID card. You're apartment complex is circled here on the map. Enjoy your time here."

"Thank you very much." And with that Natasha and Momiji made their way outside.

"Well I guess you're all set."

"Yeah, thanks for your help Momiji-san." Natasha smiled at the hyper blonde.

"OK! I'll see you around!"

Momiji waved as he walked in the opposite direction that she was going in.

Sighing as she looked at her map, she worried who her roommate was. What was more worrying was that she'd have to start school in the next few days; the clerk had already registered her for the local high school that was nearby. She was given directions in which to get her uniforms from and also a reasonable fee of money to start her off with. She figured that she'd have to get a job somewhere.

Back home she was a CNA at the hospital so she wondered if she could do the same thing at that hospital. But would her license for it be valid here?

With all these thoughts rummaging through her head she was headed toward her apartment complex, noticing certain characters from various anime and manga series. She caught a glimpse of Kiki from "Kiki's Delivery Service" flying above with a package in tow. Then she spotted Hikaru from "Magic Knight Rayearth" walking her dog Hikari.

Shaking her head she tried not to make a scene.

_I don't think I'll get used to this…_

She squinted at the room number of her apartment, "Oh, it's on the first floor. Good." She said with a sigh of relief but was filled with anxiety again as she reached the door.

"Come on Natasha get some backbone, it's not like they're gonna eat you…"

Hesitantly she knocked on the door; she heard a voice on the other side and the door opened.

She gaped in shock at her new roommate.

"Sai?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Heyo again everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story, but please do leave reveiws, need some constructive criticism. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime seiries here.

**Chapter 3**

Natasha stared at the ink using shinobi from the series 'Naruto.' What the hell? Why did they give her a guy as a roommate? Were they that short on rooms?

"Yes. I'm Sai. Do you need something…?" He gave her that smile that she was all too familiar with from reading the manga. He didn't seem to notice her gaping face at all.

She took a deep breath, "I'm Natasha. I'm your new roommate." She smiled hesitantly.

He opened his obsidian eyes and looked at her from head to toe. Natasha gave him a deadpan look. She knew what he was thinking in that sick head of his.

_Don't tell me he's thinking of a nickname for me… It better not be ugly or something._

"Oh, come in… fuzzball."

She gaped at him, "Fuzzball! Excuse me?" She made her way inside as she glared furiously at the shinobi.

He smiled again, "Don't you usually create nicknames based on their characteristics?"

He pointed at her hair to explain his ridiculous nickname.

Natasha's eye twitched in annoyance. Her hair was not fuzzy! It was rather frizzy when she was smaller, but she didn't know how to take care of it then. Now it was simply slightly fluffy curls that cascaded to right above her waist. She thought it was rather pretty.

"My hair isn't fuzzy."

"Oh? Would you prefer shorty then?"

She gritted her teeth in annoyance, she hated being called short. But it wasn't her fault that she's a measly 5 feet! Blame genetics!

"Whatever…"

Smiling once more, Sai told her where the bathroom was and where her room was.

The apartment wasn't terrible; it had a certain charm to it. And as even though Sai was socially inept, his art was astounding. There were art supplies everywhere and the right wall seemed to be in the process of being painted. Well he was an artist too, so she figured that it won't be so horrible living with him. They had at least one thing in common, they both liked art. Maybe she could show him some of her drawing abilities, but that thought was quickly discarded.

_He'd probably insult it in some way._

She surveyed the top counter of the kitchen; it displayed an assorted array of photographs. Most of them were pictures of him and team seven, Sasuke included. One was at a festival with a lovely background of fireworks, another was in the snow, and another at the beach with Naruto buried in the sand with a mermaids body shaped below his head. Natasha smiled at the cute pictures, she knew that Sai wasn't heartless, just… ignorant of social behavior.

"Hey, fuzzball. I'm going to get lunch with some friends. You can come if you want." Sai grabbed the keys and wallet off the counter as he said this.

Ignoring the stupid nickname she smiled lightly and accepted the offer. She quickly deposited her belongings that she acquired from Tohru in her room, not before surveying her living quarters. It was a reasonable size with a twin size bed with a nightstand, lamp, closet, drawers, desk, and a chair. She'd decorate it later.

Then they were out the door to their destination.

"Where are we eating?"

"Ichiraku's."

Natasha recalled the favorite restaurant of the famous blonde haired ninja; she liked ramen so she figured she'd like the food. Then a thought struck her, was she going to meet team seven then? An excited anxiety overcame her, 'Naruto' was one of her favorite mangas. The idea of meeting team seven made her shiver with excitement. She had first heard about it when her cousin from L.A. sent her some goodies from Anime Expo, the largest Anime convention in the country. The canvas bag that came with the goodies had a picture of the blonde ninja, the bag was from _Shonen Jump_ so they had Naruto on it.

Curious, Natasha looked up the series online and quickly grew to like the story and the characters. She was up to date with the manga series, for the most part anyway. She hardly bothered with the anime because of the fillers. She admitted that she stopped reading it after a while since it had gotten rather long. But she soon resumed her checking every week online for the new chapters.

"Hey! It's Sai!" A loud voice called out belonging to the spiky haired blonde.

Slightly startled at the outburst, Natasha slid slightly behind Sai in an almost shy manner.

"Who's that with him?" A pink haired girl asked to no one.

The third member of the group simply stared in a bored manner.

Sai nodded to each one in greeting, "Hag, Dickless wonder, Emo."

The one called emo glared up at the ink user, "Stop calling me that."

"Hey hey! Who's the girl Sai?" the blonde asked loudly.

"My new roommate."

And with that Sai left her side and promply sat on the other end of the bar-like table next to Naruto.

Natasha waved with a small smile, "Hi, I'm Natasha."

The blonde gave her a huge grin, "Hey there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes but turned her attention to Natasha, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke simply nodded at her.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha-teme." Naruto jabbed Sasuke in the shoulder as he said the Uchiha's name.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Come on Natasha, sit." Sakura said, pleased that there was another girl in their little group. She loved her boys dearly but it was nice to have some estrogen around.

This was all too surreal for Natasha to bear; here she was, having lunch with team seven.

_The girls would be so jealous right now._

That train of thought made Natasha's mouth turn downwards; she was already starting to get a little homesick. She was in a strange place with anime characters for crying out loud! How was she ever going to get back? It's been a few hours since she left home, her mother must be already in hysterics calling her cell phone time and time again, desperate to reach her daughter. Which reminded her that her phone was in her purse. As the two of the males started bickering, namely Naruto and Sasuke, Natasha took this opportunity to take out her phone. It was working properly it seemed, but there were slight differences. Her location showed a different area than it would if she was home, cautiously she scanned through her contacts and they were nowhere to be found. Her phonebook was empty. Considering that this was a different dimension, there was no way for her to get in contact with her parents.

"Hey, Natasha! What's the matter?" Naruto asked concerned.

Natasha quickly replaced her frown with a smile, "Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what to order. It's my first time here."

"Oh! Well I suggest that you try this one!" Naruto reached over Sakura (much to her annoyance) and pointed to the one that read 'Shrimp Ramen.' "It's really delicious!"

"You think everything is delicious here dobe…" Sasuke mentioned bluntly, his eyes scanning his menu.

"At least I have good taste in food! Not like you Uchiha's with your fancy-schmancy foods that you can't even pronounce the names of!" Naruto sneered at his best friend.

"Would you two just shut up already?" Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry about them, Natasha. They're all idiots."

Naruto then gained the appearance of a wounded puppy, "How could you say that to me Sakura-chan? I thought we had this unbreakable bond! Especially with the fact that we haven't hung out in a long time!" His voice had a whining tone to it.

Sasuke gave the blonde a blank stare, "It's been 3 days dobe."

"I know! That's why!" Naruto protested slamming both his fists onto the counter for emphasis.

"It seems that dickless wonder can't handle being alone for more than a day. It would cause his brain to rupture and drive him into insanity which would result his being thrown into an insane asylum." Sai added with a false cheerfulness.

"HEY!" The hyperactive blonde shouted in retaliation attempting to bang Sai on the head.

Unable to help herself Natasha laughed out loud. All their bickering reminded her of how she and her friends behaved with each other. This thought then sent her into another wave of sadness as she remembered her 5 best friends, making her laughter die down.

_Flashback…_

_Natasha half skipped to her little groups' meeting place for lunch, her lunchbox in one hand and the other occupied with the mass of her new video camera. _

_Eying her from the corner of her eye Kat waved to the curly haired girl in greeting. "Hey Tashie!"_

_Following Kat everyone promptly said their greeting to Natasha as she plopped down next to the said tomboy. _

"_Hey! Look I finally got that video camera!" Natasha pointed the lens at each of the girls along with her excited statement. _

_They all answered with enthusiasm at the green-eyed girls obvious jubilant mood. _

"_So does that mean that you're gonna make that video for senior year?" Klaudia asked as she spooned at the food she acquired from the cafeteria, eying it warily. _

_Natasha smiled brightly, "Yup! Featuring all of you!"_

_As she said the last sentence she pointed the camera at Qian-qian, who quickly shielded her face with her small hands, a small "Eep!" escape her. _

_Natasha pouted in protest telling the Asian to stop with her timidness but moved on to Risa and Klaudia caught in a… well to put it simply, Risa's hand was imitating the swimming behavior of a jellyfish and was heading towards Klaudia's face while shouting, "FEAR THE JELLYFISH!" _

_Letting her eyebrow rise she shifted the camera to Stephanie who stared with a menacing smile through the lens. _

"_You dare point that at me Tashie?" Her sickenly sweet voice masking her evil intentions._

_Determined to win an argument with the hazel eyed girl she said firmly, "Yes I do Steph. Got a problem with it?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Well deal with it."_

_An obviously fake sigh escaped, "You will leave me no choice but to shove that piece of technology through the frontal portion of your abnormally small skull, and I doubt that you'd want the entire senior class to view your frontal lobe of your brain or the numerous ruptures in your blood vessels spilling all over the freshly polished floor. Right, Tashie?" _

_Kat laughed merrily at Stephanie's incredulous statement while Natasha struggled to find words to defeat the slender girl's argument._

_Letting a sinister smirk stretch upon her face Stephanie added, "Oh, looks like I won't have to do anything. You're brain is already deteriorating on its own due to the lack of oxygen entering your brain.."_

_This led to a small chorus of 'Oooooh!' from the remaining party of four and they quickly silenced to see if Natasha could uproot the sinister Stephanie._

"_You are an evil being Steph…"_

_She let out a sinister chuckle, "Oh, you flatter me Tashie." _

_Grumbling to herself Natasha shut off the device and placed it back into her bag, a frown present on her face._

"_Aw, Love you Tashie!" _

_With that said Stephanie promptly wrapped her arms around the annoyed girl and ruffled her curly hair in an affectionate manner, "You're so easily offended."_

_Natasha didn't return the gesture, she reached for her lunchbox (while Stephanie still had her arms around her) and unzipped it, grabbing for the chocolate pudding._

"_Come on Tashie, what will it take for you to forgive me?" she asked sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes at the irked girl. _

_Natasha looked at her with a deadpan look, "For you to stop doing that, I'm not a guy-" Before she let it end at that, an idea popped into her head, "Ah! A drawing! I want a drawing!"_

_Stephanie finally let go of Natasha (much to her relief) and sighed, "Really Tashie? Of what this time? You and Itachi again?"_

_Natasha grabbed two fries from Klaudia's tray as she replied, "No, I need a break from Itachi. He's my number two after all. Do a cutesy one of me and Kouichi."_

"_Fine, I'll have it completed by fourth period."_

_Natasha grinned and mimicked in Stephanie's sweet tone, "Love you Steph!" _

_End of Flashback…_

"Hey. Are you ok there Natasha-san?" a concerned Sakura eyed her with her brows scrunched up with worry.

Natasha snapped out of her melancholy nostalgia and quickly replaced her distressed gaze to a bright smile, "Sorry, I was just spacing out a bit."

Sasuke eyed the green eyed girl with slight suspicion. Something about her didn't sit right with the Uchiha. Her mannerisms… it seemed that she was remembering something, and it seemed like she was sad at whatever her memory was. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was certain that there was something going on with this girl. Of course, him being Sasuke Uchiha, he hated feeling clueless. He was going to find out what was it about this girl that made him feel uneasy.

Lunch went by rather well by Natasha's standards. She had enjoyed the company of team seven far more that she would have imagined.

She and Sakura hit it off rather well as friends finding something to talk about endlessly as they devoured their ramen. Naruto seemed to take a liking to the curly haired girl as well, cheerfully entering hers and Sakura's conversation at random occasions. Sai didn't seem to care much for the Natasha other than the fact that she was his roommate and his concern of her living habits rose as the time went by. Sasuke was wary of the new addition to their little group, something nagging at the back of his mind that she was hiding something. However he wasn't sure if this 'something' was any threat to him or his teammates.

After lunch Natasha figured that she would have to go and acquire her school uniform and try to look for a job, which then rang a bell in her head.

"Hey, Sakura-san. You said you worked at the hospital right?"

"Yes I did. Why?"

"Well, back in my… anime, I was a Certified Nursing Assistant. Do you think my license for it would work if I wanted to get a job at the hospital here?" Natasha hoped that it would work. Having the same job that she did at home would give her some comfort.

She had plans to pursue the medical profession, and becoming a CNA was good practice for working with patients and getting a feel for the field.

Sakura thought for a moment, "Hm, I think so. We have a few hospitals here, but you should apply to the Konoha Hospital. That's the one where I work and I'm sure Tsunade-shishou would hire you." She said it with a smile, "Just get me you're resume soon ok?"

Natasha smiled back at the pink haired medic, "Ok! Thanks."

"No problem. Speaking of which…" She looked at her watch, "I got to head to work right now actually. I'll see you all later. It was really nice to meet you Natasha. I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

The rest of the group said goodbye to Sakura as she walked off towards Konoha Hospital.

Naruto then announced that he had some business with Jiraya to attend to and soon departed as well which left Natasha with the ink user and the Uchiha.

"Um…" She was rather intimidated by the two, "I need to go get my school uniform, but I don't know the way. If its not too much trouble could one of you…?"

Sai smiled cheerfully and said that he couldn't, "I have to go get some reading done in the library. So I can't accompany you, but I'm sure Emo here would be happy to oblige."

The one called 'Emo' narrowed his eyes at the pale boy, "Shut up Sai. Go and read your socializing guide."

Sai's smile only seemed to grow wider as he took some steps away from them, "Well fuzzball I'll see you back at the apartment later. Try not to let Emo's depression rub off on you."

Natasha giggle softly until she was met by the small glare from the sharingan user, she gulped not quite sure how to act with the Uchiha. She wasn't very fond of Sasuke in the first place because of his rash decisions following his brother's death in the manga.

"Come on." Sasuke motioned with his head in the direction of the uniform store.

They mostly walked in silence, but Sasuke saw this as a perfect opportunity to gain information from the petite girl. However he was growing increasingly irked at her staring at him.

After a few more minutes he deducted that she was probably going to turn into another obsessed fan-girl and proceed to become infatuated with him and soon chase after him. Damn that Sai…

Sasuke was about to demand why she was staring at him before she asked him a question that he had to ask to be repeated.

"Is you're hair naturally like that or do you use gel?"

Sasuke stared dumbfounded at the girl's ridiculous question, is this why she was staring at him?

"It's natural."

She blinked; a small grin on her face, "Can I touch it?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks looking full face at the small girl in incredibility. "You want to touch my hair." This came out more as a befuddled statement than a question.

She simply nodded her head, a pleading look on her face that would not be denied. Sasuke sighed in defeat, "Fine, whatever."

Her grin widened as she tip-toed to reach his spiky hair and brushed a hand above it, barley grazing the tips, feeling them prickle lightly against her skin.

Sasuke took into account just how close Natasha was to him. She was close enough for him to unintentionally inhale her scent of lavender from her reddish brown curls. Her dark green eyes raised slightly to catch sight of his black hair, eyes that seemed to hold so much innocence and wonder at the world around her. He felt a small rush of heat flow onto his cheeks, giving them a pink tint.

"Sasuke-san? You ok? You're spacing out on me."

Sasuke snapped out of his disturbing (to him) thoughts and was faced with Natasha waving a hand in front of his face as if to snap him from his trance.

"I'm fine. Come on lets gets this over with." His reply came out a little harsher than he intended, but it didn't seem to faze Natasha one bit as they kept on walking.

"I apologize if I'm bothering you Sasuke-san. I hope I didn't ruin any plans that you had for today." Natasha wasn't at all surprised at his behavior, after all, she had been watching/reading Naruto since she was twelve.

"I'm taking you there aren't I?"

She grinned amusingly at the Uchiha, finding that she didn't really hate him as much as she thought she would. Although she knew she was going to have fun tormenting him as much as she could.

"True. Hey Sasuke-san, how old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen." He replied bluntly.

"Ah, I'm older than you! That makes me your sempai doesn't it?" Natasha giggled softly.

"Hn."

"I guess I'll have no choice but to call you Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke's snapped his head to look at the teasing girl in a horrified manner. His own mother didn't even call him that! "What kind of logic is that!"

"I think it makes perfect sense if you ask me… Sasuke-chan." As she said his 'lovely' name she sneered at the disgruntled sharingan user in a taunting manner.

"Don't call me that…"

She answered him by smiling brightly at him, obviously enjoying how annoyed he was.

They continued their walk in silence, Sasuke grumbling to himself and Natasha enjoying herself quite immensely. This girl seemed to puzzle Sasuke more and more. She had no problem teasing him or irritating him. However much to his relief she didn't seem to be interested in him at all in a romantic way. Putting this thought past him, he thought it now it would be a good time to attempt to gain information from her. The uniform shop was still about 4 blocks away.

"Hey."

"Yes, Sasuke-chan?"

Trying to ignore the ridiculous suffix he pinched the bridge of his nose attempting to soothe the impeding headache headed his way, "What series are you from anyway?"

"Shugo chara."

He eyed her for a moment, she didn't seem to resemble the art style of that series, and he knew of it quite well, he had that irritating Ikuto Tsukuyomi in one of his classes at school. So she was lying of were she was really from…

"Hn."

He couldn't ask her much without looking too suspicious. He will just have to wait and observe the girl in question. He had to find out what she was hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Heyo! It's been a while ne? I've been busy with school and all that. Anyhoo here's the fourth chapter, please leave comments or constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: All characters from Naruto and Digimon Frontier do not belong to me. **

**Chapter 4**

Natasha flopped onto the fluffy bed, tossing the shopping bag from the uniform store to the side. She had found the uniform positively adorable, back home she had always wished that she could wear a sailor fuku as a school uniform. Instead (in elementary through middle school) she had to wear a starchy blue and white striped blouse with an itchy navy skirt that went below the knees, high socks (that she never wore), and horrid pinafore like shoes.

At the store she had squealed with delight when she caught sight of her uniform, her companion was irritated by the entire thing, which brought her to her next thought.

Sasuke was onto her… She could tell with the suspicious looks he would give her when he thought she wasn't looking. She'd have to be careful of him and try to not give herself away by any foolish actions. He certainly lives up to the Uchiha name, much to her annoyance. She figured that if anyone knew where she really came from there would be problems.

Trying not to over worry herself the green eyed girl removed herself from her bed and proceeded to change into her pajamas. As she pulled up her pajama bottoms she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, fuzzball. I'll need help with dinner." Sai's muted voice came through the door.

Sighing lightly she opened the door, "I'm coming."

Natasha had spent the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep a wink. Her mind was to busy contemplating as to why she was thrust into this world in the first place. She imagined her parents would be sick with worry, her mom most likely had already called the police, and when they'd find the white pickup truck they'd most likely assume that she got lost in the woods, kidnapped, or something of the sort.

Unable to stand herself unable to sleep, she groaned in frustration before reaching out to her brown purse and fumbled around trying to find one of her most prized possessions, her ipod. Yes it was a material object, however inside that white little device was more that 3000 songs that always comforted Natasha whenever she needed it. She's had it since she was thirteen years old, and not once has it broken or ceased to work (she took excellent care of it). Once she had grasp the object she unwound the earphones that were wrapped around it and placed them delicately into her ears, she browsed through her songs until she settled onto 'Break' by Three Days Grace, her favorite band.

She closed her eyes as the opening notes of the drums and electric guitar strummed through her ears, giving her a sense of familiarity and comfort from her home.

_Tonight my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working_

_I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

The lyrics struck her, as they always did when she listened to them her eyes watering a little.

_Tonight I start the fire_

_Tonight I break away_

_Break! Away from everybody_

_Break! Away from everything_

No, crying won't solve anything. She wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. She would find out why she was sent here.

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places_

As the song went on, she thought some more about her situation. She would have to investigate through any sort of records about this world. Or try to find out if anything like this has happened before in this world. It would take time, she couldn't be too obvious or she would be found out. Sasuke was already suspicious of her, she didn't need anyone else to think anything ill of her.

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places_

_Higher places_

_To higher places_

_Higher places_

_Take yourself to higher places…_

As the final notes faded Natasha was brought a sense of calmness and promptly turned off the device. As she let it drop harmlessly to the floor she felt her sleepiness come and overtake her.

The next morning went by rather quickly, she and Sai had made breakfast without much commotion. They made omelets with toast and proceeded to insult each other throughout breakfast.

As they made their way to the school Natasha attempted to make conversation with Sai with the hope that maybe they could tolerate each other.

"So, Sai-san. You paint ne?" She observed her surroundings as she walked.

"Yes."

"Where does your inspiration come from?"

She was genuinely curious about where Sai got his ideas, his artwork was simply fascinating to her.

Her question kind of threw him off, none of his friends have ever asked him that and now being presented with it; it left him confused. Where did his inspiration come from? He supposed that his inspiration was his brother for a long while. But after meeting Team 7…

He found himself saying, "My bonds with people." Without even realizing it.

Natasha's lips stretched into a small smile, she figured that there was emotion in that statement based on the expression on Sai's face. Tenderness.

Now despite that touching moment between Sai and the green eyed girl they had soon reached the school and Sai had presumed to ditch her to go to his first class leaving the bewildered girl alone in a foreign school.

If there was one thing that Natasha was terrible at, it would be her sense of direction. She could not interpret a map or make out what direction she was to go to without getting herself mortifyingly lost.

Sadley this was now her predicament, finding her first class before being late which is what she was getting close to.

In her hysteria she proceeded to now jog about in a quick fashion as if this would get her to her unknown class faster. However this soon led her to not watching to where she was going and she soon felt herself fall backward as she hit a body. Thankfully that said someone caught her by the wrist before she made a complete fool of herself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't-"Her words died in her throat as she took sight of who she bumped into.

Uchiha Itachi raised an eyebrow at the gaping girl, taking in her disheveled appearance. He deducted that it was her first day with the way that she was scurrying to whatever her destination without looking where she was going. But then something caught his eye, on her wrist was what it seemed to be an exact replica of his necklace that he was wearing right that moment.

His eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion he asked, "Where did you get that?"

He pointed at her wrist and her eyes widened with shock. That was her cosplay Itachi necklace that she got when she was 13, it broke after being worn so much, so once in a while she would wear it on her wrist since she still liked it very much. She had forgot that she had it on.

_Crap! What am I going to do?_

"Uh… Oh, what's that!" Natasha pointed behind the Uchiha prodigy hoping that this would distract him for a moment.

However Natasha didn't stick around long enough to find out. She sprinted in the opposite direction hoping to escape the peering eyes of the Uchiha.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, did she really think she could fool him with that idiotic tactic? Brushing that thought aside Itachi frowned, why did that girl have the same necklace? He would find out.

Natasha checked over her shoulder to make sure that Itachi wasn't following her, when she deducted that he wasn't she let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Holy crap… I can't believe I bumped into Itachi of all people. Wait a minute…" She thought to herself.

_Why is he here? Isn't he five years older than Sasuke?_

Just then the morning bell interrupted her thoughts which meant that she was already late to her first class.

"FUCK!"

Natasha burst into her first period class of Pre-Calculus, her hair in disarray and out of breath.

Silence completely engulfed the classroom as they stared at the latest addition to their class.

"Well, nice for you to show up." A sarcastic voice said.

Natasha looked to the side and there was Itachi Uchiha in the front of the classroom book in hand, and writing on the white board. It seemed like he was the teacher, or maybe student teacher. A small smirk graced his lips as she stared in shock at her teacher.

"I trust you won't get lost finding your seat." Itachi gestured to an empty seat next to his younger brother no less.

_Oh joy. I get to sit next to Sasuke. I can tell this is going to be a wonderful day…_

She plopped down in her seat and produced a spiral notebook that she had bought along with her uniform that day and began to take down the notes that 'Uchiha-sensei' was writing on the board.

As she did this she whispered a small greeting to the young Uchiha next to her and got a nod as a reply.

"Is it weird for you to have your brother as the teacher?" She whispered to Sasuke.

"He's a student teacher, wait… How'd you know he was my brother?"

Natasha panicked slightly inside as she tried to find an excuse of some sort. "Well… You look just like him. The resemblance is impossible to ignore."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at her, not completely buying her reason but didn't say anything about it. He'll probably discuss this with his brother later.

Meanwhile Natasha took a moment to survey her classmates. She really didn't see anyone character that she recognized… Until she spotted a familiar pair of goggles around an extremely familiar brunettes neck.

"Oh, my god… It's Takuya from Digimon…"

Sasuke's ears picked up the muted whisper from Natasha. He was acquainted with the loudmouth due to the fact that he would occasionally spar with Kouji Minamoto from the same anime. Then on top of that, Takuya and Naruto got along 'too' well for Sasuke's liking…

His suspicion of the green-eyed girl grew, how does she know all these characters? It's as if she was… No it was impossible… But he would have to continue observing her for the time being.

When Natasha thought that she would die from the complicated equations on the board the bell that signaled for the end of the period rang. Relief filled the exhausted teenager as she stretched her arms up with a large yawn. She then started gathering her things to proceed with the next class when Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

She scrunched up her eyebrows, "What do you mean? I'm going to my next class."

"Are you stupid? We don't change classrooms. The teachers do."

Natasha's eyes lit up in realization. Students in Japan don't change classrooms the teachers do, she would have to get used to this…

"Oh, right… Ne, Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

"If you're younger than me then why are you in my homeroom class?"

He gave her a deadpan stare, "I skipped a grade after junior high."

"Oh. What about Sakura and Naruto?"

"They're a year below us."

"Huh, I see…"

After three more periods the lunch bell finally rang, unsure of where to go for lunch Natasha followed the Uchiha to the classroom a few doors down the hall.

"Why are you following me?" He snapped.

Natasha scrunched up her face, "Because I don't know anyone else!"

Sasuke sighed loudly and stepped through the door, making his way to Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke! You brought Natasha with you!" Naruto bellowed at his best friend.

"Hn, she brought herself."

Sasuke grabbed an empty desk next to him and scooted it near Naruto and Sakura who beckoned Natasha to join them.

Timidly Natasha grabbed a desk as well, as she sat down she noticed that she didn't think to bring a lunch with her.

"You don't have a box lunch Natasha-san?" Sakura asked while grabbing her chopsticks.

"I forgot…"

Back home she did bring lunch with her since the cafeteria food was horrendous, but she didn't think about it here. There was so much to take in.

"You can go get some food at the food bar on the first floor." Sakura offered, feeling bad for her new friend.

Natasha smiled slightly in gratitude and made her way out of the classroom toward the stairs.

Sasuke eyed her as she left and once she was out of sight he turned his attention to Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey, what's eating you teme?" Naruto gobbled on some of his pre-made ramen.

"That girl. Doesn't she seem… different to you?"

Sakura looked at her friend in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke took a bite of his onigiri, "I can't say for sure, but she's hiding something."

"Oh come on teme! Like what?"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun. I've never seen you take so much interest in a girl before. Could it be you have a thing for her?" Sakura smirked slightly at the Uchiha.

Sasuke choked on his rice ball at the ridiculous statement, "No! Where'd that come from?"

"Haha! Look at you you're blushing teme!"

"Maybe she's so different to you because she's the first girl to not fawn over you!" Sakura added.

Sasuke grumbled to himself finishing his onigiri. Despite the fact that Naruto and Sakura didn't listen to him, he'd keep his guard up.

Natasha ventured through the halls in an attempt to find the food stand. One thing she loved to do besides art was to eat. She was quite content with her weight, just as long she fit into her clothes; she never had any desire to diet or loose weight. As such, everyone who knew her knew that she could not survive if she missed a meal. If she did, she would be in the crankiest mood until she found something to consume.

Finally she caught sight of the food stand, and the large line coming from it. Sighing slightly to herself she took her place behind the person in front of her. Soon after more people came behind her chattering happily amongst themselves.

The people behind her started to get a bit more rowdy and in an attempt to not be bumped into she scooted forward with out looking were she was headed. Soon she felt herself bump into the person in front of her.

"Hey, watch it." A voice said.

Her eyes snapped up in recognition and sure enough the person in front of her was Kouji Minamoto the Warrior of Light from Digimon Frontier with a frown on his face.

"Kouji, we talked about this…" A voice that sounded similar to Kouji's but was a lot gentler was heard.

Then Kouji's twin brother Kouichi Kimura stepped up from behind Kouji with a small smile on his face, "I'm sorry about my brother's rudness."

Natasha was speechless for a moment before her brain started to function again, "Uh, no! It was my fault, I bumped into him! I do apologize for that."

"Whatever." Kouji grunted as he moved up the line.

Kouichi sighed at his brother but turned his attention back to Natasha. "I don't recall seeing you around before. Are you new here?"

"Yes, actually I just started today."

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Um, it's been ok so far. I got lost this morning…"

Kouichi chuckled a little, "That happened on my first day too. I don't have much sense of direction."

Natasha smiled slightly, "I'm Natasha by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kouichi Kimura. This is my brother Kouji."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Inside Natasha was screaming. Kouichi was her number one favorite character and here she was meeting him in person. Yes she would make drawings of her and him out of her retarded fangirl-ness but she knew he wasn't real or anything of the sort. Even though many didn't really like Frontier she loved the season. She felt that the characters all had issues that she had herself and found herself relating to them in that way.

The line moved quickly and Natasha found herself purchasing four onigiri, some sort of sushi, pocky, and tea. She knew she would like the onigiri and pocky but she was hesitant about the sushi.

"So were is the classroom you were in?" Kouichi asked pleasantly as the three made their way up the stairs.

"Uh, I think it was 1-D…"

"You're a first year?" Kouji asked.

"Oh, no I'm a second year. But two of my friends are first years, and they are the only people I know here so…"

"Well now you know me and Kouji. And you're in the same year as us." Kouichi said cheerfully.

Natasha smiled back at him, happy to know that she possibly made two more friends.


End file.
